


make me tell you I'm in love with you

by leopardmartian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardmartian/pseuds/leopardmartian
Summary: Чонин - кот. Кёнсу - его хозяин.





	

Было раннее, по мнению Чонина, утро — чуть после полудня. Он лениво потянулся, почесал, слегка царапая кожу, живот, и перевернулся на другой бок. Ничего не хотелось делать. Чонин зевнул, хмурясь на яркое зимнее солнце, надоедливо светящее через окно, и закрыл глаза.  
Может быть, немного хотелось есть. Но Кёнсу еще не было дома — он вернется с работы только ближе к вечеру. А разогревать и есть приготовленную им еду без самого Кёнсу не было никакого желания.  
Наверное, стоило заказать что-нибудь непременно острое с доставкой, но Кёнсу не очень-то любил, когда Чонин сталкивался с другими людьми, даже если те были разносчиками пиццы.  
Желудок, раздразненный визуализацией еды, сжался, и Чонин шумно выдохнул через ноздри. Приближался тот самый период, который он не очень-то любил — Чонин всегда становился безвольным, будто у него не было никаких других желаний помимо секса. А еще хвост с ушами становились сверх обычного чувствительными. И постоянно хотелось жрать, черт его за ногу.  
Зато Кёнсу был таким милым и невероятно горячим, когда трахал его. В обычное время доминировал Чонин, но в такие дни Кёнсу перенимал инициативу на себя — так Чонину было лучше всего.  
Хвост против воли задергался в предвкушении, и Чонину пришлось взять его в руки. В буквальном смысле.  
— Еще раннее утро, Чонин, — пожурил он сам себя, поднимаясь с дивана. — Завязывай хандрить.  
Он подошел к телефону, набирая номер своего лучшего друга — было необходимо отвлечься.  
— Хей, бро, — ответил он, как только услышал недовольное «Хэлло» Ифаня.  
— Айо, ватсап! — такое приветствие стало уже давней традицией.  
— Я умираю от голода, чувак, — Чонин использовал интонацию, которую применял только в экстренных случаях. Таких как этот, например.  
— Сомневаюсь, чтобы Кёнсу оставил тебя без еды.  
Чонин запросто представил «крутое» скептическое выражение лица Ифаня. Иногда тот был такой задницей…  
— Но ты же знаешь, что я не умею готовить.  
— Вранье. Разогреть еду даже кот может.  
— Ифань, — протянул Чонин, внутренне кривясь от такого жеманства. Но есть хотелось нестерпимо.  
— Хм?  
— Пусть Чанёль привезет тебя вместе с едой к нам?  
— Не наглей.  
— Я поделюсь с тобой мятой.  
— Дружище! С этого и надо было начинать.  
Когда Кёнсу только взял Чонина из приюта к себе домой, тот постоянно нервничал и смущался. Поэтому Кёнсу иногда пользовался слабостью любого кота. Конечно же, потом он перестал давать мяту Чонину, чтобы тот не пристрастился, и спрятал ее. Но Чонин не был бы собой, если б не нашел тайник и не баловался бы иногда легким наркотиком. Довольно часто ему удавалось благодаря ей заставлять Ифаня делать всякие ништяки для него. Бедняга — Чанёль никогда не угощал того мятой.  
В ожидании друга с его человеком, Чонин уселся на широкий подоконник. Теперь, когда проблема с едой разрешилась, солнце больше не раздражало, и Чонин довольно хмурился ярким лучам. И он не мурлыкал, нет-нет.  
Судя по красным носам этих глупых людишек, бегающих по тонкому снегу, погода была морозной. Чонин фыркнул, когда один из малышей шлепнулся на спину и заревел — поделом. Чонин ни за что не вылез бы на холод из уютной квартиры. Только если Кёнсу потащил бы его на прогулку. Он представил, как Кёнсу прицепит к его ошейнику поводок, чтоб показать всем этим людишкам, что Чонин вовсе не бродячий кот, что он принадлежит Кёнсу. Но он тут же выкинул эти мысли из головы — пальцы на ногах сжались от этой картины. Еще немного, и Чонин начал бы себя трогать прямо здесь, на подоконнике, где любой, кто посмотрел бы в окно, увидел бы, чем он занимается.  
Стук в дверь раздался как нельзя вовремя.  
Чонин спрыгнул на пол и поспешил в прихожую.   
— Фу, надень на себя что-нибудь, — вместо приветствия произнес Ифань, затаскивая за собой в квартиру Чанёля.  
— Привет, Чо… — начал тот, и поперхнулся, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Мы принесли еду. Одевайся — ждем тебя на кухне.  
Последние слова Чанёль договаривал, полностью отвернувшись от Чонина, что дало возможность Ифаню произнести одними губами «ГДЕ МЯТА?!». Чонин в ответ хмыкнул — Ифань выглядел довольно забавно — ему все же пришлось последовать за Чанёлем, когда ошейник надавил на горло.   
Эти двое были очень странной парой: Ифань, всегда с напускным безразличием ко всему окружающему, проявляющемуся не только на лице, но и во всем внешнем виде, таскающий за собой Чанёля, своего хозяина. И Чанёль, вечно с доброй улыбкой и приподнятым настроением, бегающий вокруг своего, как он называл Ифаня, «котика». Иногда, глядя на них, складывалось впечатление, что все должно было быть наоборот — Ифань-человек, а Чанёль-кот. Но поверхностное мнение оказывалось ошибочным. Ифань во всем и полностью подчинялся своему хозяину, а Чанёль уверенно вел того в светлое будущее. Где непременно были дизайнерская одежда и мольберты. Чонин фыркнул, вспоминая обещание Чанёля организовать своему коту выставку его работ. И это при том, что только эти двое считали те ужасные вещи, которые рисовал Ифань, искусством.   
— Эй, ленивая толстая задница, мы съедим всю курицу без тебя! — послышалось с кухни.  
Чонин тут же ломанулся туда, но оказался развернут от входа и отправлен одеваться. Иногда, при слове «курица», у него отключалась голова. В таких случаях Кёнсу обычно говорил, что Чонин милый котенок. А тот делал вид, что вовсе не смущен и возвращал свое внимание Кёнсу.  
— Эх, — выдохнул Чонин, пытаясь заставить не прижиматься уши к голове. — Поскорей бы вернулся Кёнсу.

(///*о*///)

К тому моменту, как входная дверь открылась, Чонин с Ифанем были на высоте. Их так сильно вмазало, что они в одних трусах валялись на полу и мечтательно хохотали, глядя на потолок.  
В этом следовало винить Чанёля — когда тот вышел в туалет, делая перерыв в их марафоне на X-box, Чонин впихнул в огромные ладони Ифаня пузырек с мятой. Но, огромные, не значит цепкие — Чанёль слишком быстро вернулся, и напуганный Ифань выронил склянку. А потом наступил на нее. Так что то, что Чонин с Ифанем были под кайфом, целиком и полностью было виной внезапного Чанёля.  
Тот первым заметил застывшую в дверях фигуру Кёнсу.  
— Черт-черт-черт, это не то, о чем ты думаешь, — Чанёль вжался в диван, испуганно уставившись на Кёнсу, но продолжал улыбаться.  
Чонин лениво переводил взгляд с Чанёля на Кёнсу.  
— Да? — тон Кёнсу был крайне холоден.   
У Чонина по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Он перекатился на бок и протянул руки к Кёнсу, делая хватательные движения.  
— Господин, — просипел он нараспев. — Я был таким плохим котиком, накажи меня.  
— О, Господи, я не хочу об этом ничего знать, — пробормотал Чанёль, резко вставая с дивана.  
Он поднял Ифаня на ноги и закинул себе на спину, словно тот ничего не весил, и выбежал из квартиры. Он что-то крикнул напоследок, но Чонин не разобрал — все его внимание было направлено на Кёнсу. Крайне недовольного Кёнсу. Чонин предвкушающе мурлыкнул.  
— Позволь мне загладить вину, — шепнул он, выдыхая на ширинку джинс, в которых был Кёнсу. Как Чонин оказался перед ним так быстро, он не помнил.  
Но рука Кёнсу сжала его волосы на затылке, отодвигая от себя.  
— Почему, стоит мне уйти на работу, ты начинаешь хулиганить? — тон Кёнсу так и не изменился, и Чонин уже и в самом деле испугался, что его по-настоящему отругают. — То разбитая посуда, то испорченная мебель, залитые соседи…  
Пока Кёнсу отчитывал его, хвост Чонина обвился вокруг талии, в попытке защититься, но Чонин знал, что, и правда, вел себя плохо. Наверное, он был недостоин своего хозяина. Кёнсу, такой добрый, умный и замечательный, забрал его из приюта, где Чонина вечно забывали кормить. Заботился о нем, ухаживал, когда Чонин болел, всегда беспокоился о нем, а Чонин только и делал, что разочаровывал и огорчал его.  
—Эй-эй, ты чего? — прервал мысли Чонина мягкий шепот. Кёнсу приподнял его лицо за подбородок и нежно провел по щекам, стирая, непонятно откуда появившиеся, слезы.  
— Пожалуйста, не отказывайся от меня, — всхлипнул Чонин и вцепился в ноги Кёнсу, прижимаясь лицом к его бедру.  
— Ох, детка, — Кёнсу вздохнул и попытался отцепить от себя Чонина, но тот не поддался. — Я ни за что на свете никому не отдам тебя. Ты мой кот, — Чонин терся щекой о бедро, постепенно успокаиваясь. — Самый чудесный и любимый кот на свете.  
— Что значит самый любимый? — рыкнул Чонин, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Кёнсу. — У тебя есть другие?  
— Ох, — Кёнсу закрыл ладонью рот, чтобы спрятать смешок, но Чонин все равно заметил.  
— Почему ты смеешься?  
— Вот поэтому я так редко даю тебе мяту. И то в маленьких количествах, — Кёнсу потрепал его по голове. — Ты такой дурной, когда под дурью.  
— Это все Чанёль!  
— Чанёль даже своему коту не дает ее.   
— Но это, правда, его вина! — возмутился Чонин, но тут до него наконец-то дошло, что на него не злятся, и он ухмыльнулся. — Но ты ведь все равно накажешь меня, мой господин?  
— Ты такой неугомонный, — пробормотал Кёнсу, прикрывая глаза.  
Чонин на долю секунды засомневался, что ему ничего не светит.  
— Не прижимай ушки, детка. Ведь я в любом случае люблю тебя.  
Кёнсу резко притянул его за волосы к своему паху, и это так контрастировало с его нежными словами, но безумно нравилось Чонину.  
В последствии, когда Кёнсу трахал его чуть ли не на весу, прижимая к своей груди, Чонин довольно мурчал, выстанывая его имя. Он кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе, ощущая, как член Кёнсу продолжает двигаться в нем.  
После Кёнсу настоял, чтобы они приняли горячую ванну вместе, хоть Чонин и сопротивлялся, как мог. Он уверял, что то, что он вытерся забытой рубашкой Ифаня, вполне сошло за очищение. Но Кёнсу переубедить не получилось.  
Насытившийся после классного (а разве с хозяином он бывал другим?) секса и разморенный горячей водой с какими-то маслами, Чонин утащил Кёнсу в постель, прижимая своим весом, чтобы тот никуда не делся.  
— Детка, но мне нужно покормить тебя.  
— Я не голоден, — ответил Чонин, утыкаясь лицом в шею Кёнсу.  
— Но твой живот урчит.  
— Это я так мурлыкаю.  
— Чонин! Ты на самом деле думаешь, что способен обмануть меня?  
Чонин приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и заглянул Кёнсу в глаза.  
— Я весь день скучал по тебе. И это сильно выматывает, должен признаться. А теперь ты здесь, и я тебя никуда не отпущу. Так что мы спим, — произнес он и улегся удобней, прижимая голову к груди хозяина. Он слушал быстрое биение сердца, вторившее его пульсу.  
— Ладно, — через какое-то время выдохнул Кёнсу и обнял Чонина, прижимая ближе к себе.

(///*о*///)

Чонину было очень, очень приятно.  
Удовольствие сконцентрировалось внизу живота. Он одобрительно охнул, все еще находясь в полудреме, и перевернул голову на другую сторону. Нет, все наслаждение, что он сейчас испытывал, было от ощущений на члене.  
Чонин открыл глаза, но из-за яркого света тут же прикрыл их. Кёнсу настаивал на всегда работающем светильнике — ему не нравилось, что Чонин в темноте видел, а он нет.  
Тех пару секунд, что Чонин был с открытыми глазами, хватило ему, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Он лежал на спине с широко раздвинутыми ногами, а Кёнсу, пристально смотрящий на него, сосал его член.  
Чонин вздрогнул, когда Кёнсу выпустил его изо рта и дразняще лизнул его бедро с внутренней стороны.   
— Детка, — начал Кёнсу, но не продолжил — переключил внимание на яйца Чонина, вызывая очередной хнык.  
— Мне тут приснилось…  
Чонин не был удивлен — Кёнсу всегда было мало одного раза.  
—Что ты оседлал меня, — шептал Кёнсу, медленно, так медленно, поглаживая член Чонина.  
Чонин двинул бедрами, призывая Кёнсу ускориться, но оказался проигнорирован.  
— Что ты плавно двигался, сжимая мой член.  
На этих словах Чонин не выдержал. Да, он устал и хотел продолжить свой сон, в котором Кёнсу покупал ему одну порцию курицы за другой, но хитрый Кёнсу уже возбудил его. Пути назад не было. Чонин резко поднялся и перекатил Кёнсу, оказываясь сверху на нем.  
— Да, именно так, — Кёнсу погладил его по бедру, подбадривая.  
С последнего раза прошло совсем немного времени, поэтому без лишней подготовки, Чонин просто опустился на член Кёнсу, шумно выдыхая. Кёнсу бормотал какие-то милые горячие глупости, придерживая Чонина за бедро, контролируя темп.  
Член Кёнсу так приятно ощущался внутри Чонина, он бы никогда не слезал с него.   
То, что Чонин хныкал, словно маленький котенок, он понял, только когда Кёнсу запихнул в его рот пальцы, чтобы приглушить стоны. Чонин с энтузиазмом втянул их глубже в себя, принимаясь вылизывать, совсем как член Кёнсу, не так давно.   
Толчки стали яростней, жестче, и уже Кёнсу стонал в голос, резко опуская Чонина на себя. Через несколько судорожных движений он кончил в Чонина, но тот все еще был возбужден. Поэтому Кёнсу аккуратно вышел из него и перевернул на спину, снова устраиваясь между его ног.  
Губы Кёнсу просто идеально подходили для поцелуев, но еще лучше для минетов. Они волшебно ощущались на члене Чонина, о чем тот и сказал, медленно толкаясь в его рот. Когда Чонин почувствовал, что его скоро накроет, вцепился сильней в волосы Кёнсу, не позволяя отстраниться, и начал трахать его, не забывая следить за тем, чтобы Кёнсу не подавился.  
— Вкусная детка, — шепнул Кёнсу ему на ухо после того, как проглотил его сперму.  
Он выглядел крайне довольным собой, но в то же время истощенным. Чонину казалось, что Кёнсу уснет в тот же миг. Он обнял его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе.  
— Я так рад, что ты у меня есть, — чуть ли не мурлыкнул Кёнсу, отчего Чонин засомневался, кто тут из них кот.  
— А я, что ты мой хозяин, — шепнул он в ответ, нежно прикасаясь губами к виску Кёнсу.  
Вот уже три года они были вместе, и ни разу не говорили друг другу тех самых трех слов. Но они и не были нужны, если чувствовались во всем, что делали Кёнсу с Чонином друг для друга.   
Чонин был счастлив. И знал, что Кёнсу тоже.


End file.
